


Miraculous-Adventures of Debugnair and Chatalie

by QueenOfGabenath



Series: Miraculous-Adventures of Debugnair and Chatalie [1]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGabenath/pseuds/QueenOfGabenath
Summary: The two heroes of Paris, Debugnair and Chatalie, fight crime together, and flirt while they’re at it. Ladybug!Gabriel and Chat Noir!Nathalie are up against the world.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Miraculous-Adventures of Debugnair and Chatalie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568392
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Nathalie was with Gabriel in his office, and they were both doing work. Suddenly there phone both lit up with a notification saying, ‘Paris is under attack!’ Nathalie and Gabriel exchanged a knowing glance before Nathalie walked out of the office and into her room. Once she got in her room she said, “Plagg, claws out!” Nathalie transformed into Chathalie. On the other side of the mansion, Gabriel said, “Tikki, spots on!” He transformed into Debugnair. They both met each other on the roof of the mansion and went to go fight. Even though Chatalie had the Chat miraculous, Debugnair said most of the puns.  
While Chatalie was face to face with the villain Debugnair said, “Thanks for holding them out my kitten. Your doing a purrfect job.” Chatalie said, “Not now, just use your lucky charm.” Debugnair used his power and it ended up as a scarf. “What am I supposed to do with this?” Just then Chatalie flew into the air and Debugnair catched her. “You ok kitty?” Chatalie sighed and said, “I’m fine sir, use your lucky charm and capture the akuma.” He nodded and set her down, looking around for what to do. He swung his yo-yo and it accidentally wrapped it around him and Chatalie. He blushed slightly and said, “Sorry kitten.” Chatalie smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back.

Chatalie pulled out of the kiss, blushing with a smile. Debugnair smiled back at her. Their moment quickly ended once the villain jumped right behind them. Debugnair untied his yo-yo and wrapped the villain up in it. Chatalie said, “Get ready to capture the akuma. Catatalysm!” She used the power of destruction to destroy the akuamtized object, unleashing the akuma. Debugnair smiled and purified the akuma, ending with, “Goodbye butterfly.” He then threw the scarf up in the air and said, “Miraculous Debugnair!” The pink butterflies returned Paris to its normal state. Chatalie held out her fist and said, “Pound it.” He out her fist down, pulled her close and grabbed her waist. He smiled and said, “Let’s go home, shall we?” She nodded and grabbed his shoulders as he used the yo-yo to get back to the mansion. They landed in Gabriel’s room and both detransformed Nathalie was about to walk out with Plagg when Gabriel walked up to her and said, “Wait.” He pulled her into a hug with one hand, and the other laid on Nathalie’s hair. Nathalie leaned her head against him and smiled. Gabriel gave her a small kiss on the head. After a while they let go and Nathalie kissed him on the cheek before walking out of his office, a smile on her face.


	2. Miraculous-Tales of Debugnair and Chatalie

Nathalie got back to her office, leaned against the door and smiled. Plagg flew up to her and screamed, “CHEESE! GIMME CHEESE!” Nathalie sighed and gave Plagg a piece of cheese. Plagg ate it while Nathalie walked over to her bed, plopped down, a smile still on her face. “I love him.” She muttered. Plagg sighed and said, “This love stuff makes me sick!” He pretended to gag. Nathalie sighed and said, “What about Tikki?” Plagg blushed slightly and said, “Sugarcube’s different.” Nathalie smiled and said, “I can tell you want to go talk to her, go ahead.” Plagg flew out of the room and into Gabriel’s office where Tikki sat on his design tablet. “Hey Sugarcube.” He said. Tikki sighed and said, “Hi Plagg.” Gabriel smiled at the two kwamis and said, “I’ll be back.” He left the room, leaving Tikki and Plagg together. He walked across the hall and knocked on Nathalie’s door. Nathalie quickly jumped out of her bed and walked over to the door, opening it and saying, “Yes Sir? How can I help you.” Gabriel smiled and said, “I just couldn’t stop thinking about you, may I come in?” Nathalie smiled and nodded, letting him into the room. She sat down on her bed and he sat right next to her. He put his hand on top of hers and smiled. Nathalie blushed slightly and said, “So, what did you want to talk about?” Gabriel replied, “Nothing, just to spend some extra time with my kitten.” Nathalie rolled her eyes and his puns but said, “Maybe we should talk about defeating Monarch and Azure.”


	3. Miraculous-Adventures of Debugnair and Chatalie

Gabriel huffed and said, “But my kitten, I wanted to spend time with you.” Nathalie groaned and said, “Fine.” Gabriel smiled as he put a hand on her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Nathalie kissed him back. After kissing for a moment they plopped down on Nathalie’s bed, holding hands. Nathalie smiled and turned towards him saying, “So, what now?” Gabriel smiled, “Nothing.” They let go of each other and sat on the bed, talking. After a while Nathalie fell asleep. Gabriel smiled at her. He walked over and hugged her, gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading out. Plagg and Tikki were still talking when Gabriel came into the room. Tikki said, “Hi Master Gabriel!” Plagg said, “Yeah, hi. Well I’m gonna go now. Bye, Sugarcube!” Plagg flew out of the room and went back to Nathalie. Tikki sighed and said, “Anyways, hows Nathalie?” Gabriel responded, “She’s fine.” He went back to work. Plagg flew back into Nathalie’s room and laid down by her. Gabriel has a huge smile on his face as he walked into his room and sat on his bed.


	4. Miraculous-Adventures of Debugnair and Chatalie

Gabriel laid down in the bed with a happy sigh. After a while of laying there, he walked across the mansion to go check on Nathalie. He walked into the room, Tikki on his shoulder. He looked at the sleeping Nathalie and smiled, sitting down right next to her. He placed his hand on top of hers and said, “I hope you’re sleeping well Kitty.” Nathalie didn’t respond and stayed asleep. Gabriel sighed and grabbed her hand, smiling. Plagg said, “Do you really have to do this here?” He poked his head out from a pillow, holding a piece of cheese. Gabriel sighed and said, “Quiet Plagg, Nathalie’s asleep.” Plagg was about to say something before sighing and hiding again. Gabriel grabbed his phone, sitting down next to her. After a while Nathalie started to wake up. Gabriel said, “Did you sleep well kitten?” Nathalie groaned and said, “Please stop.” He sighed and said, “Fine, whatever.” Nathalie sat up next to him and said, “Wanna go out?” Gabriel said, “On what? Like a date?” Nathalie face palmed and said, “No, transform and go out in the city.” He sighed and said, “Fine.” He got out of Nathalie’s bed and said, “I’ll meet on the the Eiffel in five.” Nathalie nodded and Gabriel left the room. She stood up and said, “I hate him so much, but I love him too.” She sighed and said, “Plagg, claws out!” She transformed into Chatalie. Back in his office, Gabriel said, “Tikki, spots on!” He transformed into Debugnair. Minutes later they met on top of the Eiffel Tower.


	5. Where’s my Kitten?

Debugnair stood at the top of the tower,  
waiting for Chatalie to show up. “My kitten, my kitten, where arth thou my kitten?” He said with a smirk. When she didn’t show up for a few minutes, he started to her worried. She usually was there before he was, so it was odd for her to be this late. He tried calling her on his compact, but it went straight to voicemail, ‘Sorry Sir, I’m not here right now. Leave a message.’ He sighed and sent a message, “Nath, where are you? Please call me and say you’re ok.” We waited a few minutes more, but there was still no call or message from his sweet kitty. A few tears of worry came down his cheek as he jumped into Paris, looking for her. “CHATALIE! CHATALIE WHERE ARE YOU!” He yelled as he ran. He would not stop his quest until she found his kitten, no matter the cost. ~ Chatalie was on her way to the Eiffel Tower, catching up to Debugnair. Suddenly, a voice behind her said, “Gotcha My Queen.” A cloth was then wrapped around her mouth and nose, suffocating her, causing her to fall unconscious into the persons arms. “You’re mine now.” The person smirked as they grabbed the unconscious women in their arms and ran away, taking her away. She was brought into a dark room with a couch, a table full of weapons, and a bed. She was chained up onto the bed, still unconscious as she was joined in the bed by the person.~ Debugnair kept running on a wild goose chase, looking for his loved one. With all they have been through together, he needed to find her. He went back to the mansion and searched the house, not leaving a single drawer shut as he looked for her. But, she was no where to be seen. “Nathalie, Nathalie…” He started mumbling as tears fell from his eyes. He walked into her room and sat on her bed. “Oh my Nathalie, I will find you, I vow to it.” He suddenly became more determined than ever. He stood up and briskly walked away before he jumped out the window, beginning his search one more. ~ Chatalie started to wake up, but as soon as she roomed her eyes she had pills shoved down her throat. “Can’t have you feeling like yourself, sorry kitten.” Chatalie started to feel woozy after a few minutes, she passed out again, vulnerable to the person who took her. “You see, these aren’t just any pills,” They spoke, “They make the person extremely calm so that they will do whatever they have been told. Soon you’ll fall under my spell and be mine once more.” They smirked and let the pills take effect on Chatalie. After another ten minutes or so, Chatalie woke up. The person started to say things to her such as, “You are mine, we have always been together, I’m the only person you trust.” They said them in a convincing tone and started to brainwash Chatalie. “You will do anything for me and will be…my wife.” The revealed themselves by taking off their hood. They sent Nathalie back to sleep and said, “When you awake, we will be together again. We will be a real couple at last, and you will finally be mine.” They smirked and started to say the convincing things again, washing Chatalie’s mind and changing her mind set.~ Debugnair kept running for what seemed to be an hour, but he still couldn’t find her. He walked back to the mansion with defeat. He jumped into his window and laid on his bed. “Tikki, spots off.” He detransformed back into to Gabriel and he started to cry, “I need you Nathalie, I need you my dear kitty.” He sobbed. He would do whatever it took to get his Nath back, no matter the cost.


	6. Chapter 8-Marry me?

Gabriel laid on his bed, sobbing until he fell alseep. When he opened his eyes it was already morning. When he looked over and did not see Nathalie laying next to him, he panicked, not remembering the events of the night before. It suddenly came to him that his loved one was not there, that his dear was no where to be found. He sighed and sat up, getting out of bed, “Master, I’m so sorry.” The little red kwami said, “I’m sure we’ll find her.” Gabriel said back, “We will find her, and I won’t accept any other outcome.” He gritted his teeth slightly before he said, “I’m gonna go get ready for the day, go ahead and go find something to eat.” The kwami nodded and flew away, leaving Gabriel to himself. He fell down to his knees and said, “Nathalie…Nathalie…please come home.” After a minute or so he stood back up, getting into the shower. ~ Chatalie had stayed asleep the entire night, her mindset had changed completely as she slept. She looked over and saw the person sitting next to her. She smiled and said, “Good morning dear.” The person said, “Good morning my wife.” He pulled Chatalie close and started to kiss her, Chatalie kissing him back. Soon, that kiss turned into something more. “Claws in.” She mumbled quickly before kissing him again. Plagg said, “WHAT THE HELL.” The person said, “Renounce your kwami my Queen.” She nodded and renounced Plagg, leaving him inside the miraculous. Nathalie removed her jacket, and soon only had few articles of clothing left. The person said, “Do you know who I am dear?” Nathalie nodded and said, “You’re my husband, Darren”. Darren took off his shirt and pants and cuddled with Nathalie. He finally had the girl that had left him, she was finally all his, and he could do whatever he wanted to her. “My dear,” Nathalie spoke, “I don’t think we’re done.” She smirked and leaned back into him, kissing him and pulling him close. He grabbed her waist and kissed her back, loving on her. ~ Gabriel has gotten out of the shower and got dressed. During the entire time, his mind was on Nathalie. Where could she have gone? Why would she leave? These thoughts raced through his mind as he drank his morning coffee, reading the news on his phone. “I don’t know what to do Tikki.” He said with a sigh, “I’m never gonna fell her soft lips against mine, I’m never gonna hold her close, I’m never gonna gaze into her yes again.” He listed. Tikki sighed, “Evrythung will be fine Master, we’ll find her.” Gabriel nodded slightly and headed to his office, sitting down at his desk. He looked over at the empty desk where Nathalie once sat. “I just hope she’s doing ok..” He mumbled. ~ Nathalie was doing better than ok, she was doing amazing, or at least that’s what she was told to think. All she knew was that Darren was her husband, and she loved him very much. They spent the next hour or so showing each other just that. She looked over at him and said, “My dear, I don’t see a wedding ring, have you not married me yet?” She questioned. Darren responses, “That’s because I have it here my queen.” He got out of the bed and pulled a ring from his pocket, got down on one knee and said, “My Queen, we have been together forever now, and it’s always been that way. You have never loved another man, and so now I ask you this, will you marry me?” He asked her, knowing that she would say yes. She jumped into his arms and kissed him, “You know I do baby’.” She mumbled. She took the ring and put it around her finger, kissing him once more.


	7. Chapter 9- Nathalie…

Gabriel sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “I’ve gotta find her Tikki, who knows what’s going on.” Before Tikki could even speak, he stood up and said, “Tikki, spots on!” The kwami got sucked into the earrings and transformed him into Debugnair. He hopped out his window and ran, “Now, if I were my future wife, where would I be.” He said thoughtfully as he looked for Nathalie. He jumped across roofs, not stopping for anyone. ~ The wedding between Nathalie and Darrren was already in motion. He paid hundreds of dollars to have it broadcasted live on TV. ‘Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. Assistant to Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancouer is getting married today! She announced she will be leaving Gabriel brand in order to spend time with her husband.’ The camera turned to Nathalie, who was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with lace accents. She had a beautiful vail along with a golden crown. Darren walked out of a building wearing a black tux with a leather jacket, his brown hair combed to the side. Nathalie was interviewed by the news and in response to a question about Gabriel, she said, “Who? Who’s Gabriel? The only man I’ve ever known in my sweet Darren.” He walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. She excused herself and walked along side him, heading inside. ~ Debugnair got a news alert on his compact. He opened it and and soon as he saw the news, he dropped to his knees and yelled, “NATHALIE!” Tears started falling down his face, “So she was in a relationship this entire time, and she didn’t even let me know…” He was heartbroken. He stood up and made his way back to the mansion. “Oh my Nathalie, if only you understood how much you mean to me, if only you would let me show you how much I want you, if only you would come home.” ~ A huge window opened up and lightened up a dark room, which started to fill with butterflies, “I think it’s finally time my sweet akumas, we finally get to akumatize him!” A sweet evil laughed filled the room as a butterfly was cupped into the persons hand, transmitting the dark energy, turning it into an akuma. “Fly away my sweet butterfly, turn his despair into something new, and evilise him!” Another sweet but evil laugh filled up the room. The akuma flew out into Paris, heading towards Debugnair. ~ Debugnair had reached the mansion and was laying on his bed, crying. “Nathalie…Nathalie…Nathalie…” The words echoed through his lips as if it was a broken record that couldn’t stop playing the same tune. Suddenly, a dark butterfly came into the bedroom and before he knew it, the butterfly was absorbed in his yoyo, turning it dark purple. The emblem was summoned onto his face and the skin under his mask turned red. Someone spoke, “Stealer, I am Monarch. I’m giving you the power to bring your loved one back to you, and take others with you while you’re at it. In return, you will bring me yours and Chatalies miraculous.” Monarch smirked as Debugnair answered, “They will all be mine!” He laughed evilly as he got akumatized into Stealer. ~ Monarch smiled and let the emblem disappear. “Now my sweet akumas,” She spoke, “It’s finally time.” Someone came up behind her, “That it is my butterfly.” They smiled as well, “This time, we will finally win.”


	8. Chapter 10- Star Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️ Talks about hypnosis and being in a trance

Monarch turned around the person behind her, “You're right Azure, we will triumph, at last. The miraculous will be mine, and we will finally bring her back.” She smiled as her partner walked up to her. “I love you my butterfly, have I ever said that?” Monarch smiled, “More times that I can count birdy.” ~ While Nathalie was in the room with Darren, the effects of the brainwash were starting to wear off. “G-Gabriel…g-Gabriel…g-Gabriel...” She started to repeat over and over like a broken record. “My Queen…” She was interrupted by a soft, yet harsh voice. She was grabbed from behind, having more pills shoved down her throat. “Now, look at the screen my dear.” She looked over at the hypnotizing image on the screen and she started to fall into a trance. The pills made her calm and vulnerable to the hypnosis being placed upon her. Her eyes were fixed on the screen, her head starting to move as she watched the spiral rotate. “Now, look at the center.” She obeyed the orders and looked at the center, falling deeper into the trance. “You are mine Nathalie. I am your husband. You will forget everything else but me, and love no other but me. You will obey my every order. You will serve me when I ask. You will never break out of this trance. And I, I am your Master” Nathalie responded, “Yes Master.” He told Nathalie to sit down and she obeyed. He tied her to the chair and told her to keep starting at the image. He played calming music in the background, along with a recording of his voice saying the things he said before. “And this should work, I didn’t spend years in neuroscience for nothing. I know how to modify the brain permanently.” He smirked, “Just stare into the screen, and let your body relax. Listen to the words, and obey me forever.” Nathalie said, “Yes Master.” She kept staring into the screen, falling deeper into the trance each second. “Now, sleep. You must be rested for our wedding soon.” He snapped and on his command, she fell asleep. “But stay awake in your mind, listen to these words and let the take over your brain. Calm yourself with the music and imagine the image, spinning and taking your soul with you.” Nathalie complied and let her mind rest, letting the words of Darren take over her soul. He left the room as if nothing happened, “My wife is going to rest, and then we shall commence the wedding later.” He announced ~ Debugnair, or rather Stealer, jumped across buldings. “NATHALIE!” He yelled, “COME TO ME AT ONCE!” He started shooting random people with his ray gun, making them his followers. “Find Nathalie! Bring her to me!” He commanded. The people who were shot started looking for Nathalie. He kept running until he saw a news truck pull away from a building. Intrigued, he followed it, seeing where it was coming from. He found himself near a wedding site. He paid no attention until he saw a light flash from a warehouse. Letting his curiosity take over, he walked inside. As soon as he spotted Nathalie he smiled and ran over to her. “Oh Nathalie...” Nathalie didn’t respond, she was deep in a sleeping trance. “What is that bright light?” He looked over and saw the screen he started falling into the trance before he was broken out of it by Monarch communicating to him, “Stealer! Snap out of it!” He turned his head away from the screen and started focusing on Nathalie. He tried to wake her up, but it was no use. She was long gone. ~ Darren noticed him walk inside and he followed him in. “I wouldn’t touch her unless you want her dead.” He spoke in a harsh voice, “Leave my Queen alone.” He growled. Stealer stood up and said, “What do you want with Nathalie!” He got his ray gun ready, pointing it at Darren. “You’ll find out.” He jumped at Stealer and shoved some pills down his throat. “Goodnight little bug.” Stealer fell asleep as soon as the pills entered his throat. “I’m not gonna waste my time brainwashing you, but this is just a warning to stay away from Nathalie.” He took his unconscious body away and locked the door. He walked over to Nathalie and said, “Stay alseep My Queen, let your mind be filled with what I say. You have no relationship with anyone but me. You will stay with me forever, and we will have a family together. And we…we will be star crossed lovers.”


	9. Chapter 11-Time to De-evilise!

Stealer laid unconscious for the ground for the next hour before waking up, screaming, “NATHALIE! COME BACK!” He started panting before he reassessed his surroundings and the current situation. Monarch communicated to him, “Stealer! Forget about your girlfriend and get me the miraculous!” He replied, “No! I’m saving my Nathalie first! In fact, I don’t need you anymore.” He started thinking positive thoughts, trying to get rid of the akuma. ~ It was a late winters night at the mansion. Nathalie and Gabriel were still in his office, preparing for the fashion show the following week. Gabriel was standing at his tablet, working on a design. “Nathalie, I have something to ask you.” Nathalie looked up at her boss, who was looking at her almost hesitantly. “Yes, Sir?” Gabriel replied, “Would you...um would you…” Nathalie heard him stutter and she said, “What is it?” Gabriel sighed and said, “Would you accompany me to the Bourgeois Gala next week?” He mumbled. Nathalie smiled slightly and said, “Sir, are you sure?” He nodded, “I’m sure.” Nathalie smiled, “I’ll come with you.” “Thanks Nath.” Gabriel said quietly before he went back to his work, but something was staying on his mind. “Why can’t I get you out of my head?” He mumbled quietly, so Nathalie couldn’t hear. That smile of hers when he asked her was stuck in his head, making him blush slightly. He scrapped his design and started making a brand new dress. But before his started, he asked, “What’s your favorite color Nathalie?” He mumbled, almost inaudible. Nathalie heard it though and she said, “Purple and blue.” She answered, almost inaudible as well, “Why do you ask?” “Oh, no reason.” He muttered before getting back to his work. He started his sketches, glancing back at Nathalie every so often. After 30 minutes of silence, Gabriel said, “You should head to bed Nathalie.” She nodded, “Very well sir.” She packed up her things, “Goodnight Gabriel.” She walked out of his office and headed to her room. “Goodnight Nathalie.” He spent the entire night working on his sketches of the dress, unable to find the perfect design. He woke up the next morning in his chair with a blanket on his shoulders. Nathalie was sitting down on the floor, her head resting against Gabriel’s lap, fast asleep. “G-Gabriel…” She muttered in her sleep. Gabriel responded, “Yes Nath?” Nathalie didn’t respond but kept saying Gabriel’s name over and over. Gabriel smiled seeing she was asleep and gently eased his fingers through her hair and she started to smile. Gabriel say still for the next hour, waiting for Nathalie to wake up. When she finally awoke, Gabriel was smiling down at her, “Did you sleep well?” Nathalie jerked up, “Imsosorrysirididntknowifellasleepimsosorry.” She said in one breath. “It’s fine Nathalie, no need to apologize.” Gabriel said, “It’s alright.” Nathalie nodded slightly and said, “I should get to work.” He nodded and they both started their day, unable to leave each others thoughts. A week later, Gabriel had called Nathalie into his office. “Yes sir?” Gabriel smiled, “Try this in for me, would ya?” He mentioned towards a mannequin, which had a beautiful blue and purple dress. Nathalie muttered, “But sir, I’m not a model.” “I know, please put it on.” She sighed, “Alright.” Gabriel took the dress off and handed it to her, and she took it into the restroom and changed. “Sir, could you help me with this please?” He walked into the bathroom, “What can I help you with?” Nathalie stood there, the dress on, but her back fully exposed. “Could you help me with the zipper?” He nodded, blushing faintly as he pulled the zipper up on Nathalie’s dress. She turned around, “So, what do you think?” “You, you look amazing.” She blushed, “Thank you Mr. Agreste.” He responded, “Anytime Ms. Sancouer. Now, we get ready to go.” “Wait, that’s tonight?!” He nodded, “I’ll go get ready, I suggest you do the same.” “Of course Sir.” He smiled at her and left the room, heading to his own. He was already dressed, so he just stared into the mirror saying, “Don’t let her distract you Gabriel, she’s only your assistant. Even thought she looks so hot, just don’t let her bare shoulders, and her perfect smile distract you.” He growled to himself. He came out of his room and found Nathalie downstairs. Her hair was all curly and down, resting against her perfect shoulders. “You look incredible Ms. Sancouer. Now, shall we?” Be extend his arm to her. She took his arm and said, “We shall Mr. Agreste.” They smiled at each other and went to the gala. After an hour of socializing and talking with people, Gabriel was sitting down at the bar by himself. Nathalie walked over to him and said, “May I?” He nodded and said, “Go ahead.” Nathalie sat down next to him, “Everyone loves your dress, it’s amazing!” He smiled, “Thanks Nathalie, are you enjoying the evening?” “Yes, yes I am.” She smiled at him. “Are you?” She asked. “Yes.” Gabriel responded, “Thanks for coming with me.” “No problem, it’s a honor.” Gabriel blushed. They sat there talking for a while before getting up and heading out the door. “I had fun tonight Gabriel.” She said as they walked back into the mansion. “I did as well Nathalie.” She smiled, “I’d be happy to do this again some other time.” He nodded and walked back into his room, and Nathalie walked into hers. Gabriel took of his shit jacket and sat down at his bed. He started feeling an urge to hold her in his arms. “Why am I feeling this?” He asked himself, “Why do I need her?” He sighed and walked across the hall, heading to Nathalie’s bedroom, “Nathalie?” He knocked on the door. “Come in sir.” She said, letting Gabriel into her room. He walked in and before another word could be said, he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her into a hug. “I need you Nathalie.” “S-sir...” “Gabriel, please.” Nathalie hugged him back and started to tear up, “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.” She mumbled mostly inaudible. They held their hug for what seemed like eternity, and they enjoyed every moment. ~ Stealer kept thinking about these memories, creating enough positive thoughts to get rid of the akuma. “I...I did it.” He opened his yo-yo and said, “You’re not going anywhere little butterfly, time to de-evilise!” He captured the akuma in his yoyo, turning it back into a butterfly. “Goodbye little butterfly.” He let the butterfly free and sighed, “Now, to save my Nathalie. I only need a plan.” He snuck around the warehouse and looked for another way in. He noticed a smaller building off to the side. “What is that?” He walked towards the building and snuck inside. He swung his yo-yo as a defense, but no one was in there. The yo-yo stopped swinging and retracted back into his hand. He noticed a bed and walked over to it. On a side table laid Nathalie’s glasses, and her miraculous. He quickly snatched up the miraculous, slipping it on his finger, letting Plagg free. “Don’t worry Plagg, we’ll save her.” Plagg sighed, “I hope so.” Debugnair said confidently, “Tikki, Plagg, unify!”


	10. Chapter 12- Me and My Broken Heart

Debugnair stood there while unifying the ladybug and cat miraculous. He closed his eyes, knowing of the dangers unifying the most powerful miraculous could bring. When he opened them, he had successfully unified the miraculous. He now had cat ears on his head, black around his mask, and black accents around his suit. “Time to save Nathalie.” He said sternly, “No matter the cost, I will save her.” ~ Darren walked over to Nathalie and said, “Awaken.” He snapped and Nathalie shot awake, still deep into her trance. “Hello Master.” She spoke in an emotionless voice. Darren smirked, everything was going to plan. He would marry Nathalie and take her away forever, and he couldn’t be stopped. “Hello my Queen, now, stand up.” Nathalie stood up quickly, following her command. “Go fix your dress and your hair, I need you looking fabulous for our wedding.” “Of course Master.” Nathalie walked away and went into a bathroom, getting herself ready for the wedding. “I finally have total control over you, everything I will tell you to do, you will do it. You are mindless now, and you are mine.” He spoke out loud to himself with pride. Nathalie came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and said, “I’m ready Master.” She fixed your her hair and her dress, looking amazing. “Perfect,” Darren said, “Now, take these pills and calm yourself that way there will be no stubbornness coming from you.” She grabbed the pills from Darren and took them, calming down, falling deeper into her trance. He started to speak again, “You are my slave, my wife, my Queen…” He started to repeat, filling her head with the words, letting them take control. “Yes Master.” She spoke once he had regained his control over her. “Perfect, now we wed.” She nodded and followed him as he led her to the ceremony. ~ Debugnair, or rather, Catbugnair, started to walk around in search of his kitten. “You’re hiding my kitten purrfectly, but soon, you will be defeated by my pawsomeness.” He smirked, it’s been a while since he said a pun, but he suddenly felt like he could win. In fact, he knew he would win. His confidence started to slowly fade though one he saw Nathalie in her wedding dress, being led by Darren. He growled, “That’s my kitten!” He snuck up behind them, but quickly lost them. ~ Darren and Nathalie were standing under and arch, holding hands as a minister started the marrying process. After reading a few things from the Bible, the minister said, “And I assume that you two have prepared vows?” Darren nodded, “My Queen, I have loved you since the first day we met. We’ve been through it all together, and we’ve never been apart. I’m very excited to keep that the same, and we’ll never leave each other.” Nathalie then said her vows, which somehow she knew, “My King, I have loved you forever as well. I have never known another man quite like you. I will spend everyday showing you how much I love you. I will be your rose to your thorns, your princess to your prince, your slave to your Master, and your loved one forever.” ~ Catbugnair stood behind a shed as Nathalie and Darren started the wedding, waiting for the right moment to barge in. As the minister said, “By the power vested in me, by the city of Paris, I now pronounce you-“ He was interrupted by Catbugnair barging in, saying, “I OBJECT!” He flung his yo-yo at Daren, capturing him. “Stay away from my kitten!” He yelled. Now, everyone had fled except for Nathalie. Catbugnair yelled, “Nathalie! Get out of here!” Nathalie didn’t budge. Darren laughed, “You fool! I’m her Master! She only listens to me! Nathalie, attack him!” Nathalie obeyed and started attacking Gabriel, “Leave my Master alone!” She yelled. Catbugnair kept his grip on Darren and yelled, “This isn’t you! I know who you are Nathalie, and this isn’t it. You are an amazing, wonderful, beautiful woman, you are not a slave! You’ve always stuck up for yourself, even in the hardest of situations! You can fight this my love, I know you can! Let that stubbornness take control and fight it!” Nathalie closed her eyes and Darren snapped his fingers, sending Nathalie off to sleep. She collapsed in the ground, falling into a sleeping trance. Darren said, “You can’t save her if she’s asleep. And also, she doesn’t have any stubbornness. The pills took care of that.” “STOP DRUGGING MY KITTEN!” He yelled, punching Darren in the face, “WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER!?” “Like you said, she’s hot. And she’s smart.” “So?” Catbugnair questioned, “Why does that matter?” Darren answered, “She makes a great servant and an amazing wife.” Catbugnair punched him the the face, so hard that he was knocked unconscious. Catbugnair undid the yo-yo and ran over to Nathalie, scooping her up in his arms and taking her home. “Don’t worry kitty, you’re safe now.” He jumped back into the mansion and laid her on his bed, tucking her under the covers. “Plagg, divide.” He took off the ring and placed it back on Nathalie’s finger. He took off the ring Darren have her and through it out the window. He bent down to his knees and started crying. “Tikki, spots off.” He detransformed back into Gabriel and kept crying. He grabbed Nathalie hand and held it close to his face, needing to feel her touch. “I love you my kitten.” Tears streamed down his face as he starting singly softly to her, “All I need’s a little love in my life, all I need’s a little love in the dark. A little but I’m hoping it might kickstart, me and my broken heart. I need a little loving tonight, hold me so I’m not falling apart. A little but I’m hoping it might kickstart, me and my broken heart.”


	11. Chapter 13- Is this really the answer?

“I love you Nathalie, please don’t leave me.” Gabriel spoke softly as he he held her hand close to his face, crying from his heartbreak. Nathalie was safe now thankfully, but it still wasn’t the end of the road. Darren my come back for Nathalie, so he wasn’t going to let his guard down until he was gone. However thought, he started drifting off to sleep, sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, holding Nathalie’s hand. ~ A few hours later Gabriel woke up from his nap with a yawn. He immediately got to his knees and looked over at Nathalie. “Nathalie, please…” He gently shook her, but there was no response. He sighed and said, “Nathalie, wake up!” Still no response from Nathalie. He kept trying, over and over again to walk her up, but it was no use. Little did he know, now that Nathalie was under complete control by Darren, only he could wake her up, or have her do anything for that matter. He started to break down crying. Tikki flew over and said, “Don’t worry Master, I’m sure everything will be ok.” She started comforting Gabriel in hopes of calming him down. He started drying up his tears, “I know Tikki, but I’m just scared.” Tikki replied, “As am I Master, but we can get through this! Together, we can save her!” Gabriel sighed and let go of Nathalie’s hand, standing up and beginning to pace around the room. “I need to save her, but how?” He started panicking, and you could tell by the tone of his voice. “I need you to stay alive Nathalie, please.” He said aloud to no one in particular. ~ Darren woke up and said, “W-what? My queen? Where are you?” He stood up and looked around, but Nathalie was no where in sight. He growled and said, “Nathalie! I demand you come before me at once!” When no one came he huffed and said, “Where is she?!” He started searching around, looking for her. After a while of searching he stopped and said, “Maybe I can try telepathic control?” He closed his eyes, focusing extremely hard and he said, “Awaken.” ~ Nathalie jolted awake at the command, the telepathically working. Gabriel rushed over, “Nathalie?! Nathalie??!!!” Nathalie didn’t respond. Darren have her another command, “Punch someone.” Nathalie turned towards Gabriel and punched him in the face, her expression emotionless. Gabriel muttered, “What the hell…” He turned and saw Nathalie that had just punched him. He quickly stood up and ran across the room, opening the emergency medical kit. He grabbed a needle which read, ‘Sedative.’ He took it back across the room and said, “Forgive me, my love.” He injected the medicine into her system. After he injected her, he threw the needle aside and pushed her down gently, laying her down in the bed. “Shhh, calm down.” He spoke gently to her. Nathalie started to feel drowsy and calm suddenly. Her muscles started to relax slightly before she started hyperventilating. Gabriel quickly thought of an idea. He ran over to his phone and played some calming music, just like Darren did when he needed Nathalie calm. The music started to calm Nathalie down and her tensions started to let go, and her body was calming down, allowing the sedation to start taking effect. ~ Darren started to lose his telepathically control on Nathalie when she was sedated.~ Nathalie started taking deep breaths, falling into a deep sleep. After about 30 minutes she was passed out, fast asleep, the sedation taking full effect. Gabriel sighed, “I’m so sorry I had to do this, but it was the only way.” He laid in bed next to her and held her hand. He looked over at a clock and it read. ‘9:36 PM’ He got out of bed and put his pajamas on before quickly rejoining Nathalie in the bed. He grabbed her hand once more and laid down beside her. “I’m not leaving your side until your have to your normal self Nathalie, and that’s a promise.” The calming music playing helped him ease his nerves, and he also fell asleep, laying next to his Nathalie, holding her hand. ~ He woke up the next morning holding Nathalie is his arms. He smiled slightly and asked, “Nathalie?” There was no response. He sighed and gently removed his arms from her and got out of bed, getting ready for the day. He picked out a pair of black pants and a purple shirt, and he quickly got dressed before he went back to Nathalie. He tried shaking her, no response once more. He huffed and said, “Tikki, can you go get me some coffee?” The red kwami responded, “Of course Master.” She flew out of the room to go get Gabriel some coffee. Gabriel sighed, “I don’t know how to save you, I really don’t. But that doesn’t mean I will give up.” He said with determination. “I just need to figure out what exactly he did to change you, that way I can change you back.” He thought about it before it suddenly came to him. “No, no I can’t do that! I can’t and I won’t! But then again, what other choice do I have?” He sat down, trying to think of a better solution. “Think Gabriel think! I’m there has to be a better way!” He searched for the next hour, looking for ways he could stop this, but it all lead back to one answer. He finally gave in, “Im at least gonna do it the humane way.” He huffed and started getting everything that he needed ready. First, he recorded her voice saying certain things. Second, he found the video that he needed. Third, he grabbed the medicines to give her. He then walked over to Nathalie, and picked her up. He took her to an empty storage closet with a single projector and screen. He sat her down in a chair placed headphones around her ears. One side played the recordings, the other played the music. He set up the projector and started the image on the screen, getting everything ready. But there was one more thing he needed to do first. He needed to successfully wake her, and then give her the medicine. He walked over to her and shook her, but there was no response. ~ Darren tried to regain his control over Nathalie again. He concentrated with his eyes closed, “Awaken!” ~ Nathalie woke up on Darrens command. Gabriel smirked and gave her the medicines, two through pills and once through injection. Once Nathalie had the medicines taken he turned on the spiral and started the audio. Nathalie was calm due to the medicine, so she started to fall into the hypnosis once more. “Nathalie, stare at the center.” Nathalie obeyed Gabriel and looked into the center, falling into the hypnotic trance. The calming music in her right ear helped her ease into that state. Once she was in the hypnotic state Gabriel started to play the recordings of him saying things like, “Go back to the way your mind was days ago, Rewind the clock and become yourself again, Undo the trance you were in by joining this one, obey my every order while in this state...” The recording played over and over. Gabriel walked up to her and said, “Let my words take over your mind, let your brain reset to how it was before. But once you return, you will love me.”


	12. Chapter 14- My love

Gabriel sat there with Nathalie, helping her while she was in her trance. He kept saying calming words, along with some commands. Nathalie seemed to obey every order, which satisfied Gabriel. “You’re gonna be ok.” He spoke gently, holding her hand. “Now I’m gonna countdown from 10, and when I reach the end you shall be fully calm and asleep.” He started counting down, “10,9,8,” Nathalie’s eyes started to close, “7,6,5” Nathalie started to drift off to sleep, “4,3,2” Nathalie body was calm, “1.” After he had reached one, Nathalie was fully asleep and calm, still deep in her trance. Gabriel picked her up and took her back to his room, laying her down on his bed. He kept the headphones on her to make sure she would stay in the trance while she slept. Gabriel sighed, “I’m so sorry my love, but I had no other choice. I had to do it to save you, please forgive me.” He kissed her hand and sat down beside her. Tikki flew back into the room saying, “I got your coffee Master!” Gabriel smiled and took the cup from Tikki, “Thank you Tikki.” Tikki nodded and sat down on Nathalie’s shoulder. “Don’t try to tell her anything, or else she may think it’s the way things are.” Tikki questioned, “What do you mean master?” Gabriel sighed, hesitating, “She’s, she’s in a trance.” He sighed again, “She’s in a hypnotic trance and will obey every order she’s given.” Tikki gasped, “Master, but why?!” “IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TIKKI!” Gabriel yelled, “The only way to get out of such a deep trance is to put someone in a new one, which is what I did.” Tikki sighed but didn’t say anything. “It should’ve been me…” Gabriel whispered, “I should’ve been the one who was kidnapped and brainwashed, I should be the one in the trance, she shouldn’t have to go through this.” He started crying. Tikki flew over and comforted him, “Dont worry Master, everything will be fine. She will be out of that trance in no time, and things will go back to the way they were.” Gabriel mumbled, “But what if he comes back and tries again?” Tikki sighed, “Then we’ll deal with him then, but for now, just focus on saving Ms. Nathalie.” He nodded slightly, “I guess you’re right.” He got out of the bed, “I’m gonna let her rest for a while, I’ll come wake her later. Stay here and watch her.” Tikki nodded and said, “Of course Master.” Gabriel walked out of the room and headed to his office. “She’ll be fine,” He told himself, “she’ll be alright. Tikki’s with her.” He sighed and went into his office. He walked over to his design tablet and started working. ~ After hours of unsuccessful designing, and unable to keep Nathalie out of his thoughts, he walked out of his office and went to go check on her. He walked into his room and saw Nathalie sleeping on his bed peacefully. He smiled gently at her before saying, “Time to get her out of the trance.” He said with confidence. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, “As I count to 10, you will slowly return to normal. I love you my dear.” He sighed, “1,2,3.” Nathalie started waking up, “4,5,6.” Nathalie started mumbling inaudible things, “7,8,9.” Nathalie was awake but still the slightest bit in her trance, “10.” Gabriel said calmly, “Nathalie?” Nathalie looked over at him, “G-Gabriel?” Gabriel started crying, “NATHALIE! You’re ok!” Nathalie mumbled, “Yes, why wouldn’t I be? Did something happen?” Gabriel sighed happily, “No, nothing happened, I’m just glad you’re back.” Nathalie looked at him smiling, “I love you Gabriel.” Gabriel smiled and pulled her into a kiss, whispering, “I love you too.” ~ They shared the kiss for when seemed like eternity. When they finally pulled out Nathalie started feeling really drowsy. “G-gabwiel why am I f-f-feelin lie tis.” Nathalie stumbled with her words for the drowsiness. Gabriel sighed, “It’s the medicine…” He mumbled, “I had to get you calm to be able to…” Nathalie questioned. “Wat? Wat dis you nee to do.” Gabriel sighed, “I had to…I had to put you in a trance.” Nathalie gasped, “Hat! Eye would who do thit?” Gabriel said, “Shhhh, it’s alright Nathalie. You should get some rest, we’ll talk about it later.” Nathalie nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep within seconds. Gabriel sighed and laid down beside her, pulling her into a general embrace. He kissed her on the head, holding her hand saying, “I’m so sorry Kitten.”


	13. Chapter 14- Like I’m Gonna Lose You

Hours passed, but Nathalie still hadn’t woken up. Gabriel had sat there silently the entire time, holding her hand and occasionally rubbing her hair. When Nathalie started to flinch, Gabriel whispered, “Shhh, it’s ok my dear. Calm down.” Nathalie smiled and fell back asleep happy and calm knowing that Gabriel was with her. Gabriel started singly softly to her, “Maybe it’s the way you say my name. Maybe it’s the way you play your game. But it’s so good, I never known anybody with you. But it’s so good, I never dreamed of nobody like you. Cause I’m in a field on dandelions, wishing on everyone that you’ll be mine, mine. And I see forever in your eyes, I feel ok when I see you smile, smile. Wishing on dandelions all of the time. Praying to god that one day you’ll be mine. Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time…” Gabriel sighed happily, seeing Nathalie smile meant everything to him. He bent in and gently kissed her lips. “I love you my kitten.” Nathalie mumbled in her sleep, “I love you too.” Gabriel smiled and kept kissing her. Nathalie kissed him back in her sleep, it felt like a dream. ~ Nathalie thought she was dreaming when she felt Gabriel kissing her. To be honest, she would’ve wished it was a dream the week before. But now, she felt…different. Like suddenly she was in love with him, placed under some sort of love spell. She smiled in her sleep as Gabriel kept kissing her. ~ Gabriel eventually fell asleep, his lips still intertwined with Nathalie’s. They laid on the bed, sleeping peacefully in each other’s embrace. Gabriel started singly softly in his sleep, his unconscious mind making sure his kitten would be calm, “So I’m gonna love you, like I’m gonna use you. And I’m gonna hold you, like I’m saying goodbye. Wherever we’re standing, I won’t take you for granted. Cause we’ll never know when, when we’ll love out of time. So I’m gonna love you, like I’m gonna lose you...” Nathalie started smiling before she started kissing Gabriel in her sleep. ~ Hours later Nathalie woke up and smiled once she saw Gabriel laying next to her, still asleep. Her body felt warm in his gentle embrace, and she treasured it for a few minutes more before she whispered, “My love, are you awake?” Gabriel started blinking awake, “Huh? Nathalie?” He yawned and saw her cuddled up to him. He blushed as she said, “I was just checking on you baby.” Gabriel muttered, “B-b-baby? What?” Nathalie smiled and said, “Yes, baby, is something wrong?” Gabriel said, “No, nothing’s wrong. I love you.” Nathalie replied softly, “I love you too.” ~ After laying in bed for about 30ish minutes, the couple got out of bed. Nathalie started showing a strong affection towards Gabriel, but he couldn’t figure out why. After a while he finally asked her, “Nathalie…why are you suddenly in love with me?” Nathalie laughed and said, “What do you mean? I’ve always been in love with you, why do you ask?” Gabriel came to the sudden realization, “Oh no…what have I done?” He whispered quietly so Nathalie couldnt hear him, “Oh crap this is bad.” He mumbled. Nathalie didn’t hear him and just went down with her day. She went into the bathroom and came out wearing extremely short shorts, a lace bra, and a fleece cardigan. “Wanna love?” She asked with a manipulating tone in her voice. Gabriel was blushing, “Yes please.” He smirked. He started unbuttoning his jacket, setting it down on the bed. Nathalie then walked over to him and started to help him take off his shirt. They then laid down on the bed together and started kissing. But soon that kiss started to morph into more. Nathalie rubbed her hands against his body, and he did the same to her. She laid there, smiling as she showed him how much she loved him.


	14. Chapter 15-Unify!

After an hour or so, the couple laid in the bed, holding hands. “Hey Nathalie,” Gabriel asked, “Why are you all of a sudden in love with me?” Nathalie laughed, “Why would you ask?” She suddenly thought about it, “Uh, I don’t know. I just love you, that’s all I know.” Gabriel’s face showed signs of happiness, along with petrified fear. “I’m so sorry Nathalie.” He mumbled, tears in his eyes. “Sorry for what?” Nathalie asked, “You have nothing to be sorry for baby.” Gabriel sighed and climbed out of the bed, “Exactly that.” Nathalie said with tears in her eyes, “Don't you love me?” Gabriel nodded and he put his shirt back on, “Of course I do, but…” Nathalie mumbled, “But what?” “But nothing.” He sighed, “Cmon, let’s get to work.” Nathalie nodded and climbed out of bed, getting dressed alongside Gabriel. ~ A million thoughts raced through Gabriel’s mind, Why, why was he so foolish? He thought that putting Nathalie in a trance would turn things back to normal, but it turns out, it changed everything. Nathalie was now in love with him, and it was all his fault. He had brainwashed Nathalie without knowing it. ~ Many thoughts raced through Nathalie’s mind as well. Why was she suddenly in love with Gabriel? She had never loved him before, but suddenly, she felt…different. ~ They went on with their day like it was any other, except for the constant affection Nathalie was showing Gabriel. By the end of the day, Gabriel was in heaven. The woman that he loved so much, actually loved him back. But still, it wasn’t right. Nathalie only loved him because Gabriel had told her to while she was vulnerable, so it wasn’t true love. ~ “Goodnight Nathalie.” Gabriel spoke softly as he entered his bedroom, but to his surprise, Nathalie followed him. “What are you doing?” He asked her. “Um, getting ready for bed?” “No, I meant what are you doing here.” Gabriel said, “Why aren’t you in your own room?” Nathalie replied, “I just thought I would sleep with you dear, like we did earlier.” Gabriel sighed, letting Nathalie in. ~ About 10 minutes later they joined each other in Gabriel’s bed. “You ready?” Nathalie asked as she scooted closer to him. Gabriel sighed, “Nathalie, this isn’t right. I love you with all of my heart, but, this isn’t how it’s supposed to be.” He grabbed her hands, “I need to tell you something.” Nathalie spoke, tears in her eyes, “What? What do you need to tell me?” He sighed, “You know how I said I needed to put you in a trance?” She nodded. “Well, there was a reason. You were kidnapped and brainwashed my kitten. And, after I saved you, I had to reverse it somehow. And there was no other way to undo your trance, but giving you a new one.” Nathalie was shocked, “So, um, I’ve been in multiple trances within the past few days?!” Gabriel nodded, “I’m so sorry kitty.” Nathalie hugged him, “It’s fine, thanks for saving me.” Gabriel hugged her back, “I love you my kitten.” Nathalie replied, “I love you too baby.” Gabriel suddenly felt guilty. After they let go of each other’s embrace he sighed, “I’m the reason you love me.” Nathalie questioned, “What do you mean? I love you all on my own.” Gabriel shook his head, “No, I-I brainwashed you. I made you love me.” Nathalie gasped and stood up and yelled, “Plagg, claws out!” Chatalie jumped out of a window and ran away. “I hate him! I love him! I hate him! I love him…” She started saying before she shook her head, running into the night. ~ Gabriel stood up and yelled, “WAIT! KITTY!” But before he could do anything, Chatalie was gone. “How can I save her…” He mumbled, “Debugnair wouldn’t be able to help much, but maybe...” He nodded to himself and ran to a drawer and pulled out the miracle box. As he opened it, drawers containing miraculous started opening. He started slipping the pieces of jewelry on one by one, putting all of the miraculous on. One of the kwamis said, “Master? What are you doing?” Gabriel sighed, “I’m saving my kitty.” He took a deep breath, “Mullo, get squeaky!” Mullo got sucked into the necklace, transforming Gabriel into a mouse miraculous superhero. “Multitude!” He swung the jumprope around himself and used his power. He started shrinking and multiple tiny versions on himself came out. “I am Mullot.” He spoke to the kwamis. He started handing out miraculous to the other Mullots. The original Mullot, who was wearing the majority of the miraculous, said, “Mullo, Tikki, unify!” He unified the two miraculous, “I am now Debugmouse.” Some of the other Mullots started to unify the miraculous. “Sass, Mullo, unify!” “Trixx, Mullo, unify!” “Wayzz, Mullo, unify!” After the majority of them were unified, they all jumped out of the window and started heading out, looking for Chatalie.


	15. Chapter 15-Please Come Home

Chatalie was jumping across buldings, contemplating everything that just went on. “I hate him so much, but yet, I love him so.” She growled to herself as she kept running. “I don’t love him, he made me love him. I’ve never loved him, I hate him! But…I still love him.” Someone the approached her, “But My Queen, you do love me.” When she heard that voice, she suddenly realized who was behind her. “D-Darren? What are you doing here?” Darren replied, “I came to take you home.” Chatalie muttered, “No, I’m not going with you. Not after what you did to me in High School. I told you to never talk or speak to me again.” Darren sighed, “I know, and I’m sorry kitten. I didn’t mean to-“ He was cut off my Chatalie screaming, “SO YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO SEXUALLY ASSULT ME AND HARASS ME! HOW CAN YOU NOT MEAN TO DO SUCH A THING!” Darren backed up, “Nathalie, please. I’m so sorry.” Chatalie mumbled, “Forget it. Shut up and go away!” Chatalie jumped away, only to find herself being pulled back by her tail. “Don’t make me do it again Nathalie.” Chatalie sighed, “Do what?” “Oh, so you didn’t know?” He smirked. She questioned, “What? What did I not know?” “Oh, my Queen, so you know how you were brainwashed the other day?” She nodded in fear, “Yes, was it…YOU! YOU DID THAT TO ME!” He nodded, “Yes, yes I did. But I didn’t brainwash you as much as he did. I barely made sure you would be alright, but he changed your mind completely.” “Who cares, you still kidnapped me.” “I know, and I’m sorry. Please, come with me and we can attempt to solve our differences.” He spoke with a manipulating tone in his voice. “Fine.” Chatalie growled, “But don’t pull any tricks with me or else I will destroy you.” Daren nodded, “Of course.” ~ Debugmouse and all of the Mullots ran across Paris, looking for Chatalie. “Chatalie! Chatalie where are you!?” ~ Chatalie noticed something on the ground as she was walking with Darren. “Wait,” She told Darren, “I need to check something.” Darren nodded, “Of course my dear.” Chatalie nodded and walked over to Debugmouse who was walking on top of roofs, “Gabriel?” She asked, picking him up. “What are you doing here?” He spoke gently, “I came to find you and bring you home.” Chatalie sighed and placed him down, “After what you did to me? Never. I’m going with him now, because he doesn’t brainwash me!” She ran away, using her extending her stick to get far away, taking Darren with her. “Let’s go, tell me where you live.” Darren told her, “I live in London.” Chatalie said, “I can’t really take you there today, we’ll go tomorrow morning. I know a place we can stay for the night, we’ll go there.” Minutes later they landed in front of the Le Grande Paris. ~ Debugmouse broke down in tears once Chatalie abandoned him. He lost her, again. “I should’ve never told her. I was living out my dream, but I had to spoil it.” All of the Mullots then came over to him as they rejoined into one person. “Mullo, divide.” He mumbled as he became Debugnair again. He swung his yo-yo and followed Chatalie to the hotel, making sure she didn’t get out of his sight. ~ “Plagg, claws in.” She detransformed back into Nathalie before she walked into the hotel with Darren. “One room please.” She mumbled as the concierge arranged the room. “Here’s your key, room 526.” Nathalie took the key and said, “Thanks.” She and Darren got into the elevator and went up to floor 5. ~ Debugnair watched them as they entered as went up to the 5th floor. He jumped up onto the roof and went inside through the emergency exit. He ran down to the 5th floor and waited for the two to exit the elevator. “If I have to brainwash you again I will, I will do whatever it takes to get you back my kitty.” He said with confidence as Darren and Nathalie came out of the elevator. As soon as she stepped out Debugnair grabbed Nathalie is his yo-yo, taking her away. “Cmon kitty, lets get you home.” Nathalie growled, “LET ME GO GABRIEL!” “Shhh, it’s alright. Don’t make me have to put you in a trance again.” Nathalie huffed and let Debugnair take her back to the mansion. ~ Darren growled but before he could get away, a cop came running through the halls. “You! Stop right there.” “Wait what?!” Darren exclaimed, “What is that is all about!” The cop didn’t say anything, they just put Darren in handcuffs and took him down to the station. ~ By the time Debugnair and Nathalie reached the mansion, Nathalie was asleep in his arms. He smiled as he laid her down in his bed. “Spots off.” He detransformed and fed Tikki, “I might need to do it again Tikki. It may be the only way.” Tikki piped in, “Let’s wait till morning Master, and see how she’s doing then.” He nodded, “Alright.” He changed into his pajamas and laid in bed besides Nathalie, singing softly to her, “So I’m gonna love you, like I’m gonna use you. And I’m gonna hold you, like I’m saying goodbye. Wherever we’re standing, I won’t take you for granted. Cause we’ll never know when, when we’ll love out of time. So I’m gonna love you, like I’m gonna lose you...”


	16. Well Back in High School…

The next morning, Gabriel woke up in his bed…alone. “Nathalie?” He mumbled as he looked around his room. “Kitty?” He asked once more, but there was no answer. He sighed as he got out of bed and started walking around the mansion, calling, “Nathalie? Dear, where are you?” He opened the door to her room and let out a sigh of relief when he saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed. He walked over to her and gently shook her, “Nathalie, wake up.” ~ Nathalie as snuck out of Gabriel’s room in the middle of the night, “I can’t do this.” She said to herself as he walked across the hall, heading to her room. She laid down in her bed and fell asleep. When Gabriel came and woke her up she mumbled, “Yeah? What is it sir?” Gabriel smiled at her gently, “Gabriel, please. I told you that you can call me that before. How are you feeling?” Nathalie nodded, “Alright, Gabriel. And I’m fine…I guess.” He smiled, “That’s good. Do you wanna talk about it?” She sat up and patted the side of her bed, indicating for him to sit down. He sat down beside her and asked, “Who is that man?” Nathalie sighed, “That’s Darren, my ex. We dated in high school. He was the first man I ever loved.” She sighed, “Mind if I tell you the story?” Gabriel replied, “Not at all.” She nodded, “Well, it started in my sophomore year. I was on the cheer squad and he was on the football team, which made us want to date each other naturally, cause that’s just how things work. Anyways, we were dating for 5 months before he started…acting strange. He started preventing me from talking to the other jocks, saying how it was bad for me. He started taking me into dark rooms and...doing something to me. All of my friends said I was acting strange whenever I came out with him. Like I was brainwashed or something. But I paid no attention to it until my senior year. He took me into a room, like he always did, but this time, it was different. After he did whatever he did to me, we took of our clothes and started making out. I felt like I was told to, even though I hated it, I still did it. It was like I was being forced to love him. A teacher found us in the dark room room one day and he grabbed me and rushed me out, asking if I was ok. I didn’t reply. He then saw something in my eyes and he told me to do a simple task, such as snap my fingers or shake my head. Whenever I was told to do these tasks, I did them. I was then snapped out of my trance and was taken back home. Darren didn’t get to graduate and he got sent to juvie. He had been brainwashing me for two years, and I didn’t even have a clue.” Nathalie started to tear up, frightened by her memories. Gabriel pulled her into a hug, “Shhh, it’s ok my kitten. I would never do something like that to you.” Nathalie leaned her head on his shoulder, “I know, and I love you for that.” Gabriel sighed and mumbled under his breath, “Except for that.” Nathalie heard what he said and sighed, “You know what, I don’t mind that. I actually like being in love with you, and I don’t want to go back to how it was before.” Gabriel gasped, “Are you sure?” Nathalie nodded with a smile, “I’m sure. In fact…” She pulled him down in the bed and started kissing him. Gabriel smiled and started kissing her back. She grabbed the sides of his face, “I love you Gabriel.” Gabriel felt extremely guilty, but he still muttered, “I love you too.” ~ After cuddling for the next hour or so, the two got out of Nathalie’s bed. Gabriel said, “We should go out and try to stop him. I don’t want him every touching you again.” Nathalie nodded, “Sure, let’s do it.” Gabriel nodded, “Tikki, spots on!” Nathalie sighed, “Plagg, claws out!” After they were both transformed they jumped out of Nathalie’s window and headed out into Paris, on their search for Darren. ~ Darren had spent the night at the police station, “F**k this.” He said as he was pulled out of the cell, being taken down to the courthouse for trial. ~ Debugnair and Chatalie noticed Darren getting into the police car as he was being taken to the courthouse. Debugnair smirked as he said, “Come with me, let’s end this.” Chatalie nodded as they chased the police car. “You’re gonna pay Darren.” Chatalie said as they started their chase.


	17. Chapter 17- One Step Closer

The two heroes chased him down all the way to the courthouse. They were about to jump in through a window before Debugnair said, “Wait kitten, maybe we should wait out here and see how things go before we barge in.” “B-b-but-“ Debugnair gave her a look and she sighed, “Fine.” They got themselves comfy on the roof, which ended up as Chatalie laying in Debugnairs lap and Debugnair leaning back on a chimney. ~ Hours passed, but nothing exciting had happened yet. Chatalie eventually fell asleep in Debugnairs lap. He smiled and started petting her hair and she started purring. He blushed and mumbled, “I made her purr…” He kept petting her hair and she started purring louder. “I wove you Gwabriel.” She mumbled in her sleep. He smiled, “I love you too my kitten.” Suddenly, he heard gunshots from inside the courthouse. He gently shook her, “Chatalie, you gotta wake up.” She perked up, “W-what?” Suddenly another gunshot could be heard and she jumped up, “CATACLYSM!” She summoned her power of destruction and destroyed a window, letting them in. “CHATALIE AND DEBUGNAIR DROP YOUR GUNS!” Darren pointed a gun at Chatalie and placed his finger on the trigger, “I wouldn’t move if I were you Chatalie.” Chatalies eyes winded and she fell back in fear, “Please, please don’t.” Debugnair jumped in and used his yo-yo to shield himself and Nathalie, “If you lay a hand on my kitten, you are going to wish you were dead.” Darren smirked, “Oh look, Prince Charming is back to save the day. Only this time, I will take the princess to the ball.” Debugnair snarled and said, “Lucky Charm!” His yo-yo shot up in the air, creating an item. Only when his yo-yo was in the air, Darren took the opportunity and shot Nathalie’s leg. She screamed in pain and started crying. Debugnair saw what happened and retrieved the lucky charm item, a first aid kit. He grabbed Chatalie and rushed out of there, taking her up to the roof. “I’msosorrynathaliethisisallmyfault.” Chatalie looked up at him and placed a hand in his cheek, “It’s fine Debugnair, don’t worry.” Her sweet smile filled up his heart, letting some of his worry go away. He laid her down and opened his first aid kit and started wrapping up her gunshot wound, all while keeping her calm. “Don’t worry kitty, I got you. I’m right here, I’m gonna take you to the hospital.” She mumbled, “No, take me home.” He shook his head, “No, you need to go to the hospital so they can remove the bullet, don’t worry, I’ll be here the entire time.” She nodded slightly as he picked her up, taking her to the nearest hospital. As they reached the hospital he mumbled, “Spots off. Detransform please Chatalie.” She nodded, “Claws in.” Once they were back to their normal selves he rushed into the ER, “I got you kitty, don’t worry.” Once he was inside his panic caught the attention of multiple nurses, causing them to rush over. “Get me a hospital bed stat!” Seconds later a hospital bed was rushed out, and Gabriel gently laid Nathalie down in it. “Mr. Agreste, could you please come and check her in.” He hesitated then sighed, “Of course.” He left Nathalie and walked over to the check-in desk, signing all the paperwork he needed. By the time he was done Nathalie was already in an emergency surgery to remove the bullet. “Let me see her!” He yelled as he ran through the hospital to her room. A do or walked up to him and said, “Sorry Mr. Agreste but she’s in surgery right now, but you can see her as soon as she’s done.” He sighed, “Notify me as soon as it’s over.” The doctor nodded, “Of course. For the meantime you can wait in here until she’s done.” He sighed, “Very well then.” The doctor left the room and left Gabriel by himself. As soon as he was alone he started breaking down. This was all his fault, he’s the reason she got shot. “I’m so sorry Nathalie, I’m so so sorry.” Tears streamed down his face as he started pacing around the room, panicking. “How am I ever going to see her again, she’s probably gonna hate me! Unless…No I can’t do that.” Tikki flew out and said, “Don't worry Master, Nathalie will be fine.” He sighed, “But what if she won’t? What if she-“ He couldn’t even bring himself to think of such a thing, “I can’t lose her Tikki.” Tikki said calmly, “And you won’t lose her, she’ll be fine, I’m sure of it.” He sighed and slumped down in the chair, “But it’s all my fault.” Tikki sighed, “It’s not Master. It really isn’t.” ~ An hour or so later a doctor came in the room saying, “Mr. Agreste, the surgery was a success. You can some see her now but she’ll-“ Gabriel walked out of the room before they could finish talking. He walked across the hospital and went to the recovery rooms, walking into Nathalie’s. Nathalie was sleeping peacefully on the bed, her body full of pain and medicine. “Hey kitty.” Gabriel said as he walked in. He bent down beside her, grabbing her hand, “I am so sorry, please forgive me.” Nathalie nodded slightly and mumbled in her sleep, “I forgive you.” He let out a sigh of relief and said, “Dont waste your energy, just rest. I’ll be here until you wake up.” Nathalie didn’t say anything more, she just let herself sleep, resting her body. Gabriel gently kissed her hand and started singing softly to her, “Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I’m afraid to fall, watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow. Once step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more…” ~ Nathalie was eventually taken back to her room, Gabriel staying by her side every step of the way. He checked his watch, ‘4:01 pm’ “Wow, already?” He sighed and sat down on them bed next to Nathalie, “I’m right here kitty, and I will be until you wake up.”


	18. Chapter 18- Loner

Hour passed, and Nathalie had yet to wake up. She was in a deep sleep because of the meds, and no one knew when she would wake up. Gabriel was speaking to the doctors, “Is there anyway I could take her home now?” The doctors sighed, “I’m sorry Mr. Agreste, but she can’t leave until she’s been awake for at least an hour.” He mumbled some curse words under his breath then sighed, “So there’s no way?” The doctor shook his head, “Sorry, but she can’t leave yet.” Gabriel sighed, “Will I be allowed to stay the night with her?” The doctor nodded, “Yes of course, we’ll just have to move you two to a different room, but it’ll be extra charge.” Gabriel snickered in his mind, being one of the richest people in Paris he didn’t need to worry about extra money. “Very well then.” The doctor nodded and said, “If you would please wait in the waiting room while we switch rooms.” Gabriel nodded, “Of course.” He kissed Nathalie’s forehead before walking out of the room and headed to the waiting room. He stopped in his tracks and said, “I’m going to run home and grab a couple items, is that alright?” The doctor nodded, “Of course, go ahead sir.” Gabriel nodded as well and changed his path, heading towards the hospital exit. He walked at a brisk pace as he made his way through the hospital, eager to hurry so he could get back to his kitten. As soon as he reached the parking lot he realized, he didn’t drive here. He sighed as he hid in an alleyway and said, “Tikki spots on!” He transformed and used his yo-yo to swing away, heading back home to the mansion. ~ A dark window opened and filled a room with light, allowing the person inside to see the butterflies flying around her. “It’s time we strike again my pretty butterflies. Let’s find out next victim and evilise them!” An evil but sweet laugh filled the room. A butterfly was captured in her hands, transmitting it dark energy, turning it into an akuma, “Fly away my beautiful akuma, and evilise them!” The same laugh filled the room again. The akuma flew throughout Paris, looking for its next victim. ~ Debugnair jumped into his window and said, “Spots off.” He detransformed back into his normal self before he started grabbing things, putting them in a backpack. He grabbed a change of clothes, a pair of pajama pants, his toiletries, and extra food for Tikki. He then ran across the hall, heading to Nathalie’s room to grab a few things for her. He grabbed her a change of clothes, pajamas, her hairbrush and her other toiletries. He also grabbed some Camembert for Plagg. After everything was all packed up he sighed, “Do we have everything for the night Tikki?” She nodded, “I think so Master!” He nodded back and said, “I better drive there that way she has a way to get back home.” Tikki nodded in response and helped Gabriel carry stuff out to the car. Once they were all packed up, Gabriel was about to get in when he noticed something flying in the air. He paid no attention to it until he noticed how purple it was. “An akuma! Tikki spots on!” ~ Nathalie was transferred to a bigger, more private hospital room. It had a sofa sleeper along with a recliner chair. It has two side tables and a private bathroom. After we was all set up, the doctored left the room and let her be. A while later Nathalie woke up, finding herself alone in the hospital room. “Gabriel?” She mumbled, “Gabriel? Where are you?” When no one answered, she started to tear up. “He said he wouldn’t leave me, but yet I’m finding myself all alone.” ~ The akuma sensed these emotions and made its way to the hospital. Before Debugnair could catch it the akuma had made it inside Nathalie’s room, landing in her bracelet, “Loner, I am Monarch. I’m giving you the power to isolate anyone, or to let them join you and be your loyal friends. In return, you will bring me Debugnair and Chatalies miraculous!” Nathalie tried to fight it off, but she couldn’t. “Yes Monarch.” She accepted and transformed into Loner. She looked like as if she had a wolf miraculous, she had a gray dress with moon designs, Wolf ears, and a wolf tail. She laughed evilly as she jumped out a window, heading out to start her quest. ~ Debugnair was running across roofs, searching for the akuma. “Now if I were an akuma, where would I be.” Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone running towards him. As the further approached, he started to realize who it was, “N-Nathalie?!” Loner jumped and landed in front of him. She pointed her ray gun at him and said, “Nathalie is gone, I am Loner now! Give me your miraculous or else you will be all alone!” Debugnair swung his yo-yo and a shield to protect himself. He started scanning Loner, looking for the akumatized object. He noticed a bracelet and mumbled, “That’s where the akuma is.” He then noticed that she didn’t have her ring on. He started panicking before he realized, he had it with him. He said, “Snap out of it Nathalie!” Loner launched at him, starting a fight.


	19. Chapter 19- Azure

“I don’t want to fight you Nathalie.” Debugnair said as he was dodging punches, “That’s not how love works.” Loner growled and landed a punch in the ribs, “YOU DON’T LOVE ME! OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN’T HAVE LEFT ME ALONE!” Debugnair flinched in pain, both from the punch but more from her words, “I do love you Nathalie, I was just getting stuff so I could stay the night with-“ “LIAR!” She jumped at him again, but this time he caught her in his yo-yo, tying her up against a lamppost nearby. He walked up to her and said calmly, “Nathalie, Nathalie look at me.” Loner growled, “LET ME GO TRAITOR!” He sighed, “Not until you’re saved.” The emblem appeared on Loners face, “Shoot him with your gun Loner! Make him set you free!” Loner smirked and obeyed Monarchs command. She secretly shot Debugnair with her ray gun, “I won’t isolate you pretty boy, I’ll make you my loyal friend instead.” Debugnair was now under the enchantment of her powers. “Would you please be a dear and untie me?” He nodded, “Of course Loner.” He undid the yo-yo, setting Loner free. She laughed evilly, “Now, give me your miraculous!” He reached his hand up to his earrings and was about to take them off when suddenly he was pushed down. “Don’t give her your miraculous!” Debugnair looked up to the the person standing in front of him. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a tail coat. His skin was a light blue and he had a peacock mask draping over his head. His hair was dark blue with light blue on the roots. His eyes were magenta pink. What stood out the most though, was the peacock brooch on his chest. “Who are you?” Debugnair questioned. The person said, “I am Azure, Monarch’s ex partner. And I am here to help you defeat her.” Debugnair looked confused, “Why would I want to defeat her?” Azure sighed, “Crap. I guess she used her power on you. Well, up to me I guess.” Loner yelled, “Give me the miraculouses Debugnair!” Azure yelled as well, “No! Don’t!” Debugnair growled, “UGH!” He fell to his knees, shaking. Azure rushed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok Debugnair, just try and snap out of it. Meanwhile, I need this.” He grabbed Debugnairs yo-yo from him and started swinging it. “Let’s get you saved Nathalie.” He mumbled under his breath. He swung the yo-yo, trying to capture Loner but failing each time. ~ Debugnair sat on the ground, trying to pry himself out fo the enchantment. ~ It was his 5th interview of the day, and as usual, people left his office crying. “None of these useless idiots are good enough!” He growled to himself. He needed someone perfect. Someone who knew how to manage a company. Someone who knew how to get things done. But everyone he met so far, didn’t mean the requirements. He was on the verge of breaking when suddenly the last person for the day walked in. “Hello Sir.” The girl said with confidence. Gabriel nodded, “Hello Miss, and what is your name?” “Nathalie, sir, Nathalie Sancouer.” He smiled, there was something about her that made him just want to. “Please, have a seat.” He pointed towards a chair on the other side of his desk. She nodded and sat down. “So, Miss Sancouer, why would you like to work as my personal assistant?” Nathalie took in a deep breath and said, “Well, I know how hard it can be managing a big company. My father managed one himself, but he didn’t have any help. So I want to help others manage their company as well.” Gabriel smiled, “Thank you Miss Sancouer. Now, tell me, what do you think I could do to grow my brand.” She replied, “I was thinking you should make some investments whenever the stocks go down, that was you’ll have more money when they rise back up again. And you could use that money to open up stores around the world, spreading your brand across the globe.” He wrote somethings down, “I like it, it think you would fit in well here. I’ll call you back within a day or two if you got the job.” She nodded, “Thank you Sir.” “Goodbye Nathalie.” “Goodbye.” She walked out the door. Gabriel sighed and walked over to his window. When he looked out he saw Nathalie walking by. He had made his decision. He quickly called Nathalie, “You got the job.” ~ After a few minutes, Debugnair mumbled, “Shoot the yo-yo up in the air.” Azure nodded and did so. As the yo-yo was being shot up, Debugnair said, “Lucky charm!” A red spotted object fell from the sky, Azure catching it in his hands. “A bike horn, what am I supposed to do with this?” Loner laughed, “You think you can defeat me with a bike horn? What are you gonna do, honk it in my face?” Azure gasped, “That’s it.” He ran over to Debugnair and honked the horn in his face, breaking him out of the enchantment. He handed him the yo-yo and said, “Cmon, let’s save her.” Debugnair nodded and stood up, swinging the yo-yo. He launched it out, capturing Loner in it, “Azure the bracelet!” He nodded and grabbed the bracelet off of Loner, throwing it over to Debugnair. He stepped on it, releasing the akuma. He undid the yo-yo from Loner and said, “No more evil doing for you little akuma, time to de-evilise!” He swung the yo-yo around, capturing the akuma inside, purifying it. He released the now white butterfly, “Goodbye little butterfly.” He took the bike form and threw it up in the air, “Miraculous Debugnair!” Pink butterflies filled the air, restoring Paris to the way it was before. “Pound it!” Debugnair and Azure gave each other a first bump before Azure jumped away.~ Nathalie was now sitting on the ground, completely confused. “Gabriel, what happened?” He walked over to her, picking her up, “Let’s get you back to the hospital.” Nathalie nodded, “Only if you tell me what happened on the way there.” He sighed and started making his way back, “Of course kitty.”


	20. Chapter 20- ‘Will you’ ‘Shut up’

As Debugnair carried Nathalie back the hospital, he explained all of what had just happened, not sparing any details. But something couldn’t leave his mind, who is Azure and why did he help him? ~ Nathalie stayed silent the entire way, listening to everything Debugnair was saying. Had she really over reacted that much? Had she really said that Gabriel was a traitor? Did she really threaten to get rid of him? She started tearing up, “I’m so sorry Gabriel.” Debugnair looked down at her and said, “No, no, no, don’t blame yourself. You did nothing wrong.” He gently wiped her tears away and began to stroke her hair with a gentle touch, “Shh, it’s ok kitty.” He said softly. Nathalie leaned in on his touch, “Everything’s ok now that you’re here. I’m so sorry for what I did, I should have overreacted-“ Debugnair interrupted her, “Hey, it’s ok. Tell you what, as soon as we get all settled in we can call Adrien.” Nathalie’s face lit up. She hasn’t seen Adrien or talked to him much since he went off to boarding school, and she’s missed him dearly. She actually thinks of him as her own child, and would do anything to be able to see him again. “Oh, yes please!” She smiled and Debugnair smiled back, “Alright then, we have a plan.” ~ After a few minutes of fluff and happiness between the two, they finally reached the hospital, “Well, we’re here.” Debugnair sighed as he opened the window, jumping in and setting Nathalie down carefully on the bed, “I have to go and get our stuff, I’ll be back soon.” He was about to leave before Nathalie said, “Gabriel, wait. Come here.” Debugnair nodded and walked over to her, kneeling down beside her, “Yes?” Nathalie smiled, “Thank you.” She pulled him in, giving him a gentle yet firm kiss on his lips. Debugnair kissed her back gently before pulling out, “Of course.” He smiled before he jumped out the window, heading back to the mansion. As he jumped across roofs, he noticed to figures down below. One had a dark purple top with a light purple tutu. They had glitter all over to tutu, along with glitter all over the two purple butterfly wings attached to their back. They had a sparkly, gray butterfly mask around their face. Their hair was dark blue with purple on the edges, and was pulled into two pigtails. Finally, they had a black cane with a purple dome to through together the look. “What do you mean we’re not partners anymore! The entire reason I’m doing this is for you!” The other person, which he realized was Azure, said, “Well I cant be a villain anymore! I’m tired of hurting the people I love! And you should stop too!” The other person growled, “No! I will not stop until I get the miraculous! You need them to bring her back!” Azure sighed, “Monarch, please. I can’t tell you why I’m quitting, but I am quitting. Good luck with your quest.” He jumped away, leaving Monarch stranded by herself. ~ Debugnair watched the entire conversation and when he saw Azure leaving, he ran over to him, “Wait! Azure! I have to ask you something!” Azure sighed and stopped in his tracks, “What can I help you with?” “I was just wanting to know, why did you help me earlier?” Azure smiled, “Because it was the right thing to do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to do something I should’ve done months ago.” Debugnair nodded and let him leave. Within a few minutes he reached the mansion. He hid behind his wall and said, “Spots off.” He detransformed and walked to the car, getting in. He sighed, “So that girl I saw must be Monarch, she’s the villain I need to go after.” Tikki sat on his shoulder, eating a macaroon, “I think you can do it! You and Ms. Nathalie can do anything together!” She smiled cheerfully. Gabriel smiled as well, “Thank you Tikki.” He started the car, making his way back to the hospital. ~ After about 15 minutes, Gabriel had parked the car and was on his way up to Nathalie’s room with their stuff. He knocked on the door, “Hey kitty.” Nathalie sighed and said, “Come in.” Gabriel smiled as he walked into the room. “How are you doing?” He asked as he sat the bags down on a chair. Nathalie sighed, “I’m fine, do you have my ring?” He nodded, “Yes, of course.” He smirked as he walked over to her, getting down on one knee, “Nathalie Sancouer, will-“ Nathalie gave him the death stare, “Shut the hell up.” Gabriel sighed, “But I didn’t get to finish.” Nathalie shot him dagger eyes. He sighed as he said, “Here, take it.” He handed her the ring and she slipped it on. Plagg flew out, “Did you just try to propose to her with my miraculous?” Gabriel snickered, “Maybe.” Plagg and Nathalie both sighed. Plagg mumbled to Nathalie, “Why?” Nathalie shrugged, “He’s just mad.” Gabriel scoffed, “I may be madly in love, but I’m not mad.” Nathalie rolled her eyes, “Whatever.” Gabriel looked at the clock which ‘7:21pm’. “It’s still early, but we had a long day, we should get some rest.” Nathalie nodded, “But can we call Adrien first?” Gabriel gasped, he had nearly forgotten, “Oh, yes of course.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to her, “Here.” She smiled as she took the phone, pressing Adriens number, starting the call. ~ “Dussu, fall my feathers.” Azure said as he detransformed back into his normal self. “I should probably talk to them Dussu. They deserve to know that I’m not actually at boarding school, that I was being a villain and living with my friend behind their backs.” Dussu flew over to him, “That probably would be the smart thing to do.” He nodded and said, “I’ll call them.” He picked up his phone and was about to call when suddenly he got a phone call, “Looks like they called me first.” He chuckled. He answered the video call, “Hey Nathalie.” ~ Nathalie smiled, “Hey Adrien, how is school going?” Adrien sighed, “It’s going well. I’ve missed you.” Nathalie smiled, “I’ve missed you too.” Adrien added, “Is Father there?” Nathalie nodded and handed Gabriel the phone, “Hello Adrien.” “Hello Father, how are things going?” Gabriel sighed, “Things are going fine.” “That’s good.” “Yeah.” Gabriel said, “How are your grades doing?” Adrien sighed, “Actually, I need to tell you something. I’m not at the school.” Gabriel gasped, “What do you mean you’re not at the school?!” Adrien sighed, “I can’t tell you anything more, I’m sorry.” He hung up the phone, leaving a speechless Gabriel on the other end. Gabriel growled and plopped onto the couch, “What does he mean he’s not at school?! What else could be possible be doing?!” Nathalie sighed, “I’m not sure Gabriel, but we’ll figure it out.” Gabriel sighed and said, “I just can’t believe he would do this.” “Gabriel, come here.” Nathalie said as she scooted over, patting the spot next to her. Gabriel sighed and stood up, walking over and sitting down besides Nathalie. “I’m sure he has a good explanation for all of this. Let’s just give him time before we call him back.” Gabriel sighed, “Alright, if you say so.” Nathalie leaned on his chest, “I do say so.” She smirked. Gabriel looked down at her and started stroking her hair, causing Nathalie to purr without knowing it. Gabriel decided not to point it out and enjoyed every second of it. As Nathalie started to fall a sleep, she started to purr louder as Gabriel kept stroking her hair. Gabriel smiled, “This is now my new favorite sound.”


	21. Chapter 21- Soft Kitty

“Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr.” Gabriel sang gently to his kitty as she laid asleep, cuddled up on Gabriel’s chest. He kept stroking her hair as if it were a reflex, not stopping for anything. Well, except for one thing. He had snuck out his phone to record her purring, but that only took a few seconds. He smiled as she continued her purring, “I wove you Gwabwiel.” Nathalie mumbled as she purred. Gabriel blushed and smiled, kissing her hair gently. But then he realized; she didn’t actually love him. It was all because of that stupid trance. Because he had to save her. Because he loved her. But she, she didn’t love him in return. “No, you don’t love me, Nathalie. I put that in your head, you never loved me in the first place. I was going to give you this,” He pulled a ring out from his pocket, “But now I remember that you don’t love me. After you rejected me earlier, my hope was lost, but then it came back when you started purring, but now it’s lost again.” He clenched it in his fist and said, “Just keep this, please.” He slipped it gently on her finger, kissing it as he laid her hand down. He sighed, “I love you my kitty.” Nathalie purred, “I wove you too.” Gabriel smiled, kissing her gently as he stroked her hair. “Do you wanna sleep together like this?” Nathalie purred, saying yes in her own way. Gabriel smiled, “I’ll be right back kitty.” He gently pushed her off of him, climbing out of the bed and going to the chair, grabbing his clothes. He walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into his pajamas, waking back out. He combed his fingers through his hair, soothing it out before climbing into bed besides Nathalie, setting his glasses down on the side table. “You wanna come back and cuddle my darling?” Nathalie let out a small purr in response. Gabriel smiled and laid down, pulling her close to him. She cuddled up close to him, laying on his side. Gabriel wrapped an arm around her, stoking her hair gently as he started drifting off to sleep, cuddled up next to his Nathalie. ~ Tikki and Plagg sat on the couch, hanging out with each other. “So Sugarcube, what do you think of their gross little relationship?” Tikki sighed, “It’s not gross Plagg, it’s adorable. I love it, and it’s much better than your cheese.” Plagg scoffed offendedly, clinging onto to his precious piece of Camembert, “Mind you, this cheese is more amazing than their little relationship ship will be.” He threw the cheese up in the air, eating it in one bite as it came down. Tikki sighed again, “Whatever.” ~ The next morning, Gabriel woke up with Nathalie still cuddled up to him. “Morning kitty.” He said gently, smiling down at the woman he loved. Nathalie purred and looked up, “Hey Gabriel. What am I doing on top of you?” Gabriel sighed with a smile, “Nothing, just cuddling.” Nathalie sighed, “Gabriel, I don’t, I do, but I don’t-“ “Shhh, it’s ok kitty. I know, I know.” He stroked her hair gently and sighed, “The doctors should be here soon, do you want me to go?” Nathalie shook her head, “No, please stay, I want you here with me.” Gabriel smiled and nodded, “Alright then, I’ll go get dressed.” Nathalie nodded back and gently moved off of him, letting him get up. He climbed out of the bed, walking over to his backpack. He pulled out a pair of clothes and said, “I’ll be right back.” Nathalie sighed, “Ok.” He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. With a huff, he leaned sharply against the counter. He looked up in the mirror, staring at his own, half-happy, half-sad reflection. “Why am I so upset? I love her, and she kinda loves me, so we should be happy...right?” He sighed and took off his pajama shirt and walked back out to Nathalie, “I’m gonna take a quick shower, ok?” Nathalie nodded, “Ok.” Gabriel nodded as well and closed the door again, taking off his clothes. He turned on the shower and got inside, letting all of his thoughts come to him. ~ Nathalie sat on the bed quietly, not making except for a singular yawn that came. When Gabriel walked out, Nathalie had no words left. Seeing him shirtless like that, it was the best thing that has happened to her in a while. Well, she contemplated that. This, love if you would call it, that she had for him was only because he made her have it. She didn’t actually love him. Yet, she felt an urge to be held in his arms, kissing him and holding him. The other part of her though, wanted to kick him in the balls. She sighed, she just didn’t know anymore. She loved him dearly, yet it didn’t seem right. Some felt strange within her, yet she couldn’t figure out what. She started getting really nauseous all of a sudden. She grabbed a trash can from the bedside and threw up in it, feeling miserable for the time being. “W-what?!” She mumbled, “It must be the meds...” She grabbed a pill bottle and read, ‘SIDE EFFECTS INCLUDE NAUSEA...’ She sighed, “Yep, it’s just the meds.” She sat the trash can down and moaned, she did not feel well at all. ~ Gabriel stood there in the shower for a while, staying quiet as the water rushed down on top of him. He sighed as he finished up, stepping out and drying himself with a towel. He got dressed quickly, making his way back out into the room, “NATHALIE!” He yelled as soon as he saw her condition, “Oh my god, are you ok?!” He rushed over to her, kneeling down at her side. Nathalie muttered sweetly, “Don't worry, I’m fine. It’s just a side effect of the meds, that’s all.” She gave him an assuring smile. Gabriel sighed, “If you say so.”


	22. Chapter 22- The ring...

“I do say so, I’m fine.” Nathalie mumbled as she looked up at Gabriel. He sighed once more, “Do you need me to get the doctor?” She shook her head, “No, I’ll be ok. I’m just tired.” She yawned, “I’m gonna take a nap.” Gabriel huffed, “But you just woke up! And I wanted to spend some time with you...” Before Nathalie could answer, she was already fast asleep. Gabriel sighed, “What is going on?” He walked over and pressed the doctor call button and waited patiently for the doctors to arrive. ~ About 5 minutes later, a doctor came into the room. “How can I help you Mr. Agreste?” Gabriel sighed, “I’m not sure, she started getting sick and then she just, fell asleep.” The doctor walked over to Nathalie and checked her vitals. Gabriel stayed silent, waiting patiently for the doctor go finish. He didn’t know what he would do if Nathalie was so sick. She wasn’t going back to work until she was healed, that’s for sure. But what if this..illness that she has won’t go away? What if she never gets better? He sighed and kept waiting, trying to get rid of the thoughts. The doctor said, “Her vitals are fine. Her blood pressures a little low, but it’s just from the medicine. She’ll be fine.” Gabriel let out a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness. Is there anything else?” The doctor shook his head, “No, she’ll be fine. She should be able to be discharged later today.” Gabriel nodded, “Alright.” The doctor nodded as well and left the room, leaving Gabriel by himself with the sleeping, sick Nathalie. He groaned as he plopped down in a chair. ~ “F*** you all.” The prison cell closed and a loud groan could be heard from inside. “I’m a doctor! I don’t belong in here!” A policewoman walked up, “A doctor, a sexual assaulter, a kidnapper...The list goes on. Sorry hotshot, but it looks like your days are done.” She smirked and walked away, leaving a very angry Darren to himself. He punched the wall of the prison cell, “I need to get out of here. I need to see her again. I need to make her mine.” He growled, “I will take her again, mark my words. That Ladybug won’t know what hit him.” He smirked. ~ Gabriel looked up at the sleeping woman in front of him. He smiled as she mumbled in her sleep, “I wove you Gwabwiel.” “I love you too Nathalie, more than you could ever know.” He sighed as he stood up and walked over to Nathalie, kneeling down beside her. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently, using his other to stroke her hair, “I found a love, for me. Darling just dive right in, follow my lead. Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me. Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up, this time. But darling just kiss me slow, you’re heart is all I own. And in your eyes you’re holding mine...” He sang gently to Nathalie, trying to keep her happy as she slept. To his satisfaction, it did. Nathalie was fast asleep with a smile on her face, and she was purring. Gabriel smiled as he watched her, “I knew that would help. Sleep tight, my sweet kitten.” He gave her a kiss on her forehead and looked down at her. Oh boy, he really did love her. He could do this forever, for the rest of his life. His finger drifted over the ring that laid on her finger. He sighed as he took it off, putting it back in his pocket. “I shouldn’t have put this on you yet, I’ll ask you when you wake up, if I’m ready that it.” He sighed and a few tears fell from his eyes, “I just really love you Nathalie.” He mumbled, “And I promise to help you with whatever this sickness is. I’ll do whatever it takes to get you back to normal in no time.” He kissed her once more, getting ready to stand up and move but he just felt paralyzed. He just couldn’t leave her. He sighed as he laid his head on the bed, tears falling down his eyes. He loved her so much. So much that it was impossible to leave her side when she was in such a condition. Impossible to look away from her beautiful, sleeping face. Impossible to not want to hear her purring and the words she mumbles in her sleep. Impossible to not want to feel her soft, gentle touch. He sighed, “I’m going to save you, I promise.” Little did he know, he couldn’t really do much about Nathalie’s illness. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, laying down next to her, “We’re gonna be able to go home later today, and then we can stay like this all night.” He wrapped her in his arms, getting comfortable on the bed. Nathalie started purring louder once she felt Gabriel holding her. Gabriel smiled down at Nathalie, “I have something to ask you later, but I will wait until you’re ready. I’m not gonna pressure you like that a**hole did.” He sighed, “Even if it takes years, I’m not going to give up.” He gave her a gentle kiss and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. ~ About five hours later, Nathalie was discharged from the hospital. Gabriel carried their bag as they made their way out to the car. “I’m excited to have you back Nathalie.” Gabriel said sweetly as he started driving. Nathalie smiled, “I am too Gabriel, I’m happy to be able to go home and be with you.” Gabriel thought, ‘Crap, I forgot to ask her.’ He huffed in his mind and said, “Me too Nathalie, me too.” The rest of the ride back to the mansion was silent. Gabriel kept having a mental debate with himself, should he or should he not give her the ring? He didn’t want to push her, especially after all that had happened. But if she did marry him, she would be save. Everyone would know that she was his, and then everything would be fine.


	23. Chapter 22 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been off for a while! Here’s an extremely small chapter just to keep the story going!

Weeks passed, and Gabriel had yet to propose to Nathalie. He just couldn’t do it. But something seemed off with Nathalie. She started getting sick almost everyday, and she just wasn’t feeling good. But every time Gabriel asked her if she was alright, she would always respond with a somewhat cold, “I’m fine.” She would then walk away from him, leaving a confused Gabriel behind. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong Tikki.” He sighed, leaning back in his desk chair, “I seem to be driving her away, even though I want her close.” He pulled the wedding ring out of his pocket, holding it in his hands. The red kwami flew over to him, “Don't worry Master Gabriel! I’m sure she still loves you!” Gabriel sighed, “I don’t know Tikki, it seems that she hates me right now.” A few tears came down his cheek, “I just want her, everyday and every night. I want to be her status quo, I want to be her prince. I want to be her hero, I want to be her usual. I love her, so, so much. But it seems that she doesn’t love me. I mean, why would she? After what I’ve done to her I’m surprised she’s still here.” Tikki sighed, “It’s alright, don’t worry. Do you need me to go talk to her?” Gabriel shook his head, “No, I should be the one too.” He stood up from his desk, making his way out of the room.

“HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE!” Nathalie screamed, “This can’t be happening! I’m not ready yet!” She started panicking. This couldn’t be true. “I can’t be-“ She was interrupted by a slight knocking at the door, “Nathalie? Are you alright?” Gabriel was starting to worry once he heard her screaming, what if he had gotten back to her? Nathalie gasped, “Uh, I’m fine, yeah. I’m ok. What do you need, Sir- I mean Gabriel?” Gabriel opened the door, stepping into Nathalie’s room, “What’s wrong?” Nathalie sighed, “Nothing, why would you ask?” Gabriel arched his eyebrow, “Well, you screamed. That’s why. Are you ok?” Nathalie nodded, “Yep, I’m good. You can go now.” She basically pushed him out the door, shutting it behind him. 

She whisper-yelled, “I CANT BELIEVE IM PREGNANT!”


End file.
